


【NARUTO】風影休假中

by BARUSU



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARUSU/pseuds/BARUSU
Summary: 我只想讓兄弟打砲
Relationships: Gaara/Kankurou (Naruto)
Kudos: 1





	【NARUTO】風影休假中

「我愛羅？」  
勘九郎感到困惑——因為弟弟的臉埋在自己胸前，雙手抱住他的後腰，而弟弟並沒有回應他。  
「……我愛羅？」  
有某種力量將他往上提，勘九郎才意識到那是弟弟使的力。但無奈我愛羅只用自己的力量、是無法支撐他的重量的。  
於是他沈默，然後偷偷墊起腳尖。  
「……勘九郎。」我愛羅終於抬頭看他。這是抗議。弟弟顯然不太喜歡他的貼心。  
勘九郎只是伸手戳著弟弟眉間的皺摺：「你的午休時間快結束了吧？」  
「……」  
我愛羅把臉埋回去了。  
「好了啦。抱不動又沒關係。再說為什麼要這麼做啊？」  
「……女忍們……」我愛羅開口，聲音有些含糊：「說這樣會讓人很高興……」  
「我不是女孩子喔？不對，誰跟你說的？」  
「剛好聽見而已……」  
勘九郎回抱了我愛羅，就瞬間把弟弟抱起來。所以風影嚇了一跳，他扶住兄長的肩膀：「勘九郎……？」  
「這樣有高興嗎？」勘九郎問。  
「……沒有。因為我想抱你，而不是被你抱起來。」  
「但只有你自己的力氣的話，應該是沒辦法的吧？」  
我愛羅看起來好像不太高興。  
「去工作吧，風影大人。」勘九郎這麼說，隨後就以這樣的狀態邁出步伐。「我送你到門邊。」  
我愛羅在勘九郎出門前就掙脫了，他說：「不用送我，你在家休息。」  
於是，難得有連休的風影輔佐官也只能回道：「好吧。」  
  
×

我愛羅在晚餐前回到了家裡。  
然後他睡前就那樣自然而然的爬上兄長的床，勘九郎躺在床上看著弟弟：「都這麼晚了，有什麼事啊。」  
風影大人沒有回答他，但是整個人伏在勘九郎的身上。  
勘九郎伸手揉了揉我愛羅的頭頂，像在逗貓一樣又搔了他的下巴。  
「不是。」我愛羅說：「不是這個。」  
「那是什麼？」勘九郎用指尖輕輕挑起弟弟的下巴，就好像我愛羅真的是隻貓一樣。  
我愛羅等著勘九郎的手指從他的下巴滑走，然後一把抓住那隻手，「這個。」  
「我的手嗎？」  
「是你。」   
我愛羅並沒有用太多的力量便抓住他，抓住後也就輕輕的握住而已。  
「我的什麼？」  
「全部。」  
我愛羅放開手，但勘九郎的手被砂子纏住了。  
「好吧。」他說。  
那手沒有使力，就只是被砂子放到床上。  
我愛羅低下身體吻他。輕輕的吻，像是蜻蜓點水那樣。  
「明天休假？」  
勘九郎在我愛羅吻過後問他，弟弟平淡的回道：「有一天休假。」  
我愛羅說的時候已經在脫他褲子。  
「——我櫃子第三個抽屜、」勘九郎說到一半，因為我愛羅輕輕握住了他的性器而停頓了：「有潤滑液。」  
「好。」  
身體正在從睡意中緩緩清醒，我愛羅的手上沾了潤滑液，他正套弄著兄長的性器，而勘九郎只是側過頭看著被窗簾蓋住的窗戶。  
我愛羅的手指突然插入他的後穴，這讓他沒忍住聲音。  
弟弟非常有耐心的替他做著潤滑，手指抽插的時候也是小心翼翼的。他隨後慢慢塞入第二根手指，勘九郎發出的呻吟被壓抑住，但是呼吸沾染了水氣。  
當我愛羅剛塞入第三根手指時，他把手指抽出，又倒了潤滑液在手裡。  
「太多了啦。」勘九郎說。雖然看不見究竟被倒出多少、可當我愛羅把三根手指又塞回來，大量的水聲在動作的時後發出，就知道一定用了很多的量。  
「我不想讓你感覺到痛。」我愛羅回答，一邊又緩緩抽插著手指。  
勘九郎感到無語於是沒有說話。但過了一會，他開口：「可以了。你是要不要進來啊？」  
「我不想讓你……」  
勘九郎打斷弟弟的話：「你用那麼多，不會痛啦。現在肯定——唔、」我愛羅把四根手指都塞進去了，勘九郎發出急促的悶哼，「——你故意的嗎？」  
「我剛才說過了。」弟弟仍沒把手指拿出來，而是繼續動作：「我要確保你不會痛。」  
「跟你做很讓人著急耶。」  
「我不會改。」  
「我也知道啦。」  
之後我愛羅終於把手指抽離兄長的體內，他的性器顯然已經準備好了——早是發硬且挺拔的狀態。  
他緩緩的深入兄長的體內，直到完全將陰莖插入勘九郎後穴裡，他也沒有馬上動。  
「——快動啦。」  
勘九郎催促他。  
但我愛羅掀開勘九郎的上衣，這讓勘九郎稍微嚇一跳：「我愛羅？」  
「我也想摸你。」他說，並用手掌摸著他的胸口慢慢一路往下滑：「像這樣。」  
勘九郎突然覺得有些好笑，「現在這種時候……」  
我愛羅不太明白為什麼勘九郎的聲音帶著笑意。直到兄長抬起自己的手，向他勾勾手指，他才發現自己的額頭被細小的查克拉線連上。然後勘九郎就把他給拉了過去。  
還沒反應之下，我愛羅也只能雙手撐在床榻，以免自己跌在兄長身上。勘九郎用雙手捧著弟弟的臉頰：「快動啊。我可是很著急的。還是你不想要我？」  
我愛羅回答：「想要。」  
他只好動起下半身，在兄長體內抽動著陰莖。勘九郎鬆開手，查克拉線在把弟弟拉過來後便已收回。他躺回床上，因為弟弟的動作讓呼吸變得沉重。  
弟弟的陰莖在他體內頂過使人指尖發麻的地方，明明沒有碰他的陰莖卻也濕透了前端。  
我愛羅抓住了他的性器，替他愛撫。  
「嗯、啊、」  
「這裡、」我愛羅說道，「只要這樣就會舒服。對吧。」  
勘九郎沒辦法回答，他摀著自己的嘴咬自己的手指。  
「唔、」  
我愛羅用砂子把兄長的手拉開，「沒關係。」他說，「沒有人會聽見。」  
勘九郎咬住自己的嘴唇，但在體內的陰莖的衝撞之下發出呻吟。  
「——啊、嗯……哈。」  
他的喘息像是他無法呼吸。我愛羅想看勘九郎卻發現他撇過了頭。  
於是他也沒想要強迫對方，只是專注的動作，無論是替他套弄性器還是在他的體內抽插。  
——就在一瞬間，兄長的身體緊繃起來，在他手裡射精了。  
他的身體輕輕的發著抖，勘九郎的喘息卻不知不覺染上哭腔。  
我愛羅拿著衛生指擦去手裡的體液，又開始動起性器。  
「啊……等一下……」勘九郎講話的時候沒能掩蓋哽咽，他的身體還在發抖，我愛羅便也聽話的停下動作。  
「可以了嗎？」  
「……嗯。」  
房內沒有開燈，而勘九郎的房間窗簾也是拉上的。所以我愛羅無法仔細的看他的兄長，只好又開始抽動性器。而他聽見兄長的悶哼，便想要聽見更多。  
兄長的呼吸凌亂了，聽起來像在哭卻又像是在索求，我愛羅沒辦法判斷，可是他想要兄長。  
於是到底是誰在索求誰也就不得而知。勘九郎的手依然被砂子固定在床上，他只能任由眼淚滑落，因淚水而沾濕的臉頰有著哭紅的雙眼。  
幸好弟弟應該是看不到的。他喘息著發出呻吟，「唔嗯、」  
快速流竄的快感讓他的腰部發軟，好像讓他又射精了一次，可是明明那邊現在什麼都射不出來才對。  
「——啊、我愛羅、」  
弟弟抓住他的腰不讓他動，他便明白現在沒辦法讓弟弟聽話。  
抽動著的性器在腸壁內發出黏膩水聲，我愛羅也無法保持輕柔，每一次的挺進都用力的頂過前列腺，勘九郎的指尖發麻，分不清楚自己到底發出什麼聲音，只是被我愛羅的性器給頂的理智全無。  
「——勘九郎。」  
「——唔、」  
「勘九郎……」  
我愛羅的聲音沒能把他拉回現實，而且他動著下半身像是把人給頂到理智消失，勘九郎真的沒辦法聽懂他弟要講什麼。  
他也根本不能做出回應。  
弟弟的動作沒有停下，勘九郎最後也是被不斷湧起的高潮引發止不住的顫抖。  
直到溫熱的精液從陰莖裡被射到體內。  
勘九郎說不出話、發不出聲音，高潮後的我愛羅趴在他身上，然後握住他的手。  
是心跳聲。我愛羅聽見兄長的心跳，也握著兄長的手。他不是很想動，他還想在裡面多待一會。  
終於發現不再被束縛雙手的勘九郎擦去自己的淚水，一邊開口：「你是睡著了嗎？」  
「……我不想動。」  
勘九郎只是輕輕嘆息，然後伸出沒被握著的手掌弄亂弟弟的頭髮。他把頭髮弄翹又梳回去。  
「小貓咪。」勘九郎說，「快拔出來吧你。」  
我愛羅沒有回答，但是緩慢的、像是在表達他不想離開一樣的爬起來，把自己的陰莖從兄長體內拔出去。  
然後他又趴了回去。  
勘九郎覺得有點哭笑不得：「我沒叫你趴回來啊。」  
我愛羅再度抓住他的手，攤開勘九郎的掌心，在以自己的手掌疊在兄長的掌心上：「我明天放假。」  
「我累了啊，弟弟。」  
我愛羅默默從他身上起來，讓勘九郎可以坐起身體，兄長此時打開床頭的柔和燈光，因為勘九郎不想摸黑去洗身體。  
我愛羅這時拉住勘九郎的肩膀，勘九郎猜到他想做什麼但是沒有躲開。  
是吻。  
弟弟拉住他只是為了親他。  
「——幹嘛啊？」  
「想要親你。」  
勘九郎看著他感到複雜的情緒，所以又把我愛羅的頭髮弄亂，「好了，我要去洗身體了。你也來吧。」  
最後，我愛羅在兩人清理好身體後把兄長拖去了自己房間。基於某些因素他的床是雙人床，只是那床從來只讓勘九郎與自己的養子躺過而已。  
「……你是讓不讓我回房間睡啊……」  
「你可以睡這裡。」  
「……我房間的燈……」勘九郎眼睛快瞇起來了：「還要整理床上……」  
「我去用，先睡吧。」  
兄長還想說什麼，但他真的很想睡覺。  
「你下次不如……叫我來你房間……」  
「我知道了。晚安。」  
「……」  
勘九郎閉上眼睛，把自己用被子蓋起來了。

×

是咖啡的味道。  
勘九郎醒來的時候我愛羅不在床上，他感覺到腰部的陣陣酸痛，便想繼續睡回去。  
「還好嗎？」  
我愛羅拿著咖啡走來，勘九郎終於還是張開眼睛。  
「不好。」勘九郎說。  
「抱歉。」弟弟把咖啡放到一旁，摸了摸他的臉：「眼睛有點腫。」  
「沒事啦。等一下就恢復了。」  
勘九郎從床上爬起來，打了個哈欠：「你吃了嗎？」  
「吃了麥片。」  
勘九郎下床走出房間，刷牙洗臉並把自己弄清醒一點，又走到廚房做了吃的。弟弟也過來了，他把咖啡放到餐桌上：「我泡了咖啡，本來想給你。」  
「你喝吧。我喝水就好。」  
勘九郎的早餐單調到只有吐司夾蛋跟一杯水，兩人今天都休假，但也沒人想出門。  
新希不在家裡是因為他說要搬出去，我愛羅看出來這是急切表達自己獨立不需擔心的意思，也不好挽留：「你還是可以來跟我們吃晚餐。」  
「明白了。」  
當時的對話是這樣，這時家門的門鈴響起來，我愛羅去應門就看到新希站在門口。  
「新希？」  
「聽說義父跟伯父都休假……」  
新希好像有點尷尬，但我愛羅把他拉近門裡：「早餐吃過了嗎？」  
「吃過……」  
咕嚕嚕。  
剛走來的勘九郎剛好聽見新希餓肚子的叫聲。  
勘九郎看著父子倆就站在門口前對望，突然覺得這畫面很好笑：「我愛羅，先去關門吧。然後新希去餐桌上等早飯，你跟我愛羅先聊一會。」  
於是，勘九郎又做了吐司夾蛋，端到坐在餐桌前的新希面前。  
我愛羅關了門後就回到餐桌前，他跟新希就坐在對面。  
勘九郎也坐回自己的位子，「不吃就冷掉了喔。」  
所以新希就開始吃早飯了，我愛羅問他最近任務的近況、還有跟小組的孩子相處的怎麼樣，大致上都是普通的對話。  
新希跟勘九郎差不多同一時間吃完早飯，我愛羅也喝完了咖啡。  
「不留下來吃午飯嗎？」  
我愛羅這麼問，新希搖搖頭：「有任務。」  
「這樣啊。」  
「說起來，荒谷怎麼樣了？還是對人有恐慌症？」  
這是勘九郎問的，新希點頭：「還是一樣。但也在努力克服了。」  
「是嗎。」勘九郎從位子起來把他跟新希的空盤收去水槽，一邊說：「是個好隊長呢，新希。」  
「應該的。」  
新希的口吻有著不合年紀的對應，勘九郎聽見後也只是走到後面把他的頭髮揉亂。  
「！？伯父、」  
「跟個小大人一樣，你才幾歲啊？」  
「我不是……」  
我愛羅在一旁笑了，「好了，勘九郎。」他說，「別捉弄新希。」  
勘九郎如實收手：「好、好，風影大人。」  
新希有點害羞但他其實也並不討厭，只是果然會覺得害臊。  
之後新希因為還有任務就離開了家中，於是勘九郎回去洗碗，我愛羅便又從後面抱住他。  
「你還在想要抱起我啊？」  
「嗯。但做不到。」  
「對吧。」  
勘九郎把碗洗完，把手擦乾後拍拍那抱著自己的手臂，「好了，我這樣不能走路。」  
我愛羅鬆手，然後等勘九郎轉過身的時候再度抱上去。  
勘九郎回抱他，拍他的背：「真喜歡撒嬌啊。我愛羅。」  
「嗯。」  
完全不打算否定的弟弟讓他覺得很可愛，但勘九郎放開了擁抱：「今天沒什麼事做，別說你想抱我一整天。」  
「我覺得可以。」  
「你沒別的事做嗎？」  
我愛羅沒有放開，不過勘九郎也沒掙扎，我愛羅最終還是用了砂子才把兄長抱起來。  
「哇啊、」  
他借著砂子的力量將勘九郎抱著，然後走回自己臥室。  
「今天真的很會撒嬌耶，你。」  
「因為今天放假。」  
勘九郎回到了弟弟的床上，我愛羅也爬上來，就那樣開始吻他。  
勘九郎沒有多做反抗，而是在我愛羅停止吻他的時候捏了他的臉：「你得讓我明天還能起床。」  
「好。」  
兄長仍在捏他的臉，不痛，只是他喜歡這麼捏著他的臉而已。   
然後我愛羅把那手抓住，吻他的指尖。  
「別咬在手套遮不到的地方。」  
我愛羅沒有回答，但也乖乖聽話的吻著手，最後才將牙印留在兄長的手腕上。  
——最後我愛羅用砂子把燈關了。但即使如此，外頭的太陽也將光亮透過窗簾灑入室內。

FIN.


End file.
